Yellow Bows and pigtails
by Eternalukyou
Summary: Back in germeny was Asuka heart really broken like the gossiping boy say? Can her heart really never be mended? Short but good. Check it out.


Yellow bows and pigtails  
By: Eternal_ukyou  
  
Yellow bows and pigtails. The same yellow dress as always. The same determination in her sky blue eyes. An Impossible good bye that had to be made. A far away land. New people, new friends. A new adventure that might not end.  
  
A girl dressed in yellow say along side her male friend. He smiled through lost locks of raven hair.  
"Setia... I have to leave soon..."  
"Are you going to Japan now Asuka?"  
"Yes."  
"I wish I could go and see my mother again." He leaned back and laid in the soft green grass. Green eyes hidden by closed eyelids, he sighed.   
That means we have to say good bye..."  
"I know Setia." She laid down next to him, her body brushing his.  
"Come over later?"  
"Alright."  
  
It seem that the blackest of black night had descend down tonight upon Asuka. She made her was down the familiar path among the old trees. Her red Mary Janes had made the trip down this well beaten path many a times.   
  
"This way Asuka. Hurry!" A young boy ran down a new path, wet from pool water, the heat of summer slowly drying his tan skin.  
"Wait for me Setia!" A Tiny two piece swim suit on a tiny body followed, bare foot and smiling, trailed by a cloak of shimmering auburn stands.  
  
"Are you sure this is right?" Again auburn hair clean and fragrant ran through the fingers of the male close to her body. Her callused feet stood on the worn path, a wreath of daises that had be dropped in excitement among the rocks.  
"Yea... I'm sure." The young boy smiled at her gently from a frame of black hair and pressed his young lips to those of the smaller girl.  
  
"Hurry up!" Rain beat down on the two figures, both tripping over the edge of puberty. Soaked through.  
"Slow down Asuka." Slick wet mud and rocks made for uneasy footing and the straggling male fell to the ground. Asuka stopped.  
"Are you alright?" When she saw the smiled on her friends face she could only laugh.  
  
  
The tress abruptly stopped as a cement serpent, two lanes wide, snaked through them Just across it a small dark, yet welcoming house. Through the yard. Around the back and in throughout the open window.  
"Setia..."  
"Your early Asuka."  
"Aren't I always?" She laid down on the creaky bed.  
  
  
"Setia... I can't get in your window." A tiny girl strined to mount the window frame.  
"Hold on I'll help you." Setia reached out with scrawny arms and hoiseted Asuka throught the open window.  
"I'm early, sorry."  
"I don't mind Asuka, your my best frinnd." He smiled weakly at the girl with and inncents that she had lost long ago.  
  
Strong hands on reluctant curves. Yellow bows and red barrettes lay on the floor, lit only by star light the gleamed through the dirty window pane.  
  
Setia... stop..."  
"Don't resist what you came for. You've always been afarid of letting someone into your heart. I'm afarid you'll forget me when your gone..."  
"I coulden't forget you."  
  
Asuka tried to pull away as Setia fondled her breast with long smooth fingers.  
"Why can't you let yourself enjoy it Asuka?" She couldn't reply, she just pulled away "Asuka..." Setia watched as her body contraacted on itself, pulling her knees to her chest as if to protect herself from him. "Why do you do this to yourself? TO me?" Setia rested on the bed next to her, not touching her smooth skin.  
"I don't want to need you. I don't want to be like my mother." She closed her sapphire eyes to shut away unwanted tears, and took a deep breath.  
`"Your mother didn't wear yeloow thongs like you do." He joked, but she didn't smiled.  
"I don't want to die... because someone dosen't love me anymore. She used to tell me love was like a drug. You just keep wanting it, you can't get enough. Then when the person you love stop loving you, you have no reason to live anymore."  
"I'm never going to stop loving you Asuka... I'll wait for you in Heaven if I have to He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and her body relaxed a little.  
"I can't love you Setia, I have to go."  
"You can, I know you better than that. You don't want to feel obligated, you don't want to think about what or who in this case you left here. Out of sight, out of mind. You want to forget this place." 'You want to forget your mother, he was tempted to add but didn't.  
"I do..." She could stay anything else so she let her body and mind drift to sleep. Setia stroked Asuka's long hair as she slept in his bed like years past.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again, Can I stay with you Setia?" Pigtails and tears. Frightened and alone.  
"Of course." Raven hair and Band-Aids. Comfort and open arms. Asuka fell asleep on Setia be, her tiny frame pulled close to his. He listened to her sleeping, breathing, her heart pounding in her tiny six year old chest.  
The smell of the harbor was think and salty. Asuka stood alone, suit case in hand staring blankly at the flat blue horizon. She couldn't say good bye. She left before Setia awoke, how could she tell him they would never meet again. Reluctantly she made her way up the ramp to 'Over the rainbow'. From behind she heard a voice calling.  
"Asuka, wait!" She knew who it was without turning around Why did you did follow me Setia? Your only making it harder than it has to be.   
"Asuka! Stop." He ran head long into security who held his stead fast by the arms. "ASUKA! Don't pretend I'm not here, I love you! Asuka, turn around, please. Asuka!" He cried freely now, screaming. She did turn trying to keep salty tears from running down her face.  
"Go home Setia. Go home and forget who I am.. Let the path grow over with weeds. Good bye Setia.."  
"Asuka! Wait! No!" He reached out with all his might but couldn't break the hold f the guards. Asuka watched from the deck of the ship and waved good bye till the land was far way and then, as she dropped her arm to her side her heart shattered. Setia was gone now, she had left the only person she ever love and le left her with a heart the could never be mended.  
  
  
~The Start of the End~  



End file.
